<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please Stay a Little Longer by Littleluckkky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717587">Please Stay a Little Longer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleluckkky/pseuds/Littleluckkky'>Littleluckkky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mentioned Zak Ahmed, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleluckkky/pseuds/Littleluckkky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"seriously I think I can help you. Please stay a little longer." </p>
<p>He remained seated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed &amp; Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please Stay a Little Longer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before this story starts I want to put some warnings on things that are mentioned in this book /////<br/>Depressive thoughts<br/>suicide attempt<br/>mentioned self harm<br/>mentioned homophobia <br/>Please note that I tried to write this the best that I could. It truly isn't that good, and I am sorry about that. I doubt that it will get any reads , but yeah. If anyone in happytwt sees this ilysm &lt;3 you are very valid and I hope you have a good day. And badboyhalo is taller and skeppy is the bigger simp.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun flickered brightly, pointing straight through the window and onto the boy that lay on the bed, drained and exhausted. He awoke with a sigh, rubbing his eyes tiredly and glancing at the phone that was next to him. The first thing he saw was his wallpaper, Rocco. When Zak had gotten Rocco two years ago, he was ecstatic. It was one of the happiest times in his life. Now Rocco wasn't there, instead, his friend was watching over him ‘for just a little while.’ He didn't know how he got George to agree, he hadn't talked with him or Nick or Clay in a while, and they had drifted apart in that time. Maybe he just thought it would be fun to have a dog around that his other animals could get along with for a while. Zak didn't think it was fair to George or Rocco, them both being oblivious to the fact that this would very possibly be the last time they would see him. Maybe it was for the better, him leaving, truthfully even if it wasn't he didn't care, he just wanted to be relieved of it all.<br/>
He got up from his bed, yawning tiredly. He opened his phone, getting ready to text his friends his last words to them. He figured that he wouldn't need to call or text his family. They were the ones who caused some of his darkest times, the times where he just wished it would all be over sooner. They had kicked him out, they had started all of this, every single decision leading up to this point had started with them leaving him for the dead. </p><p>He typed his first message to one of his oldest friends, Vurb (Arran). Vurb had been one of those people he knew he could rely on, and he knew that he shouldn't lie to him right before his death. After all, Vurb had helped a little bit, but he never knew Zak. He made sure to leave out all the bad things when he talked to his friends. He would never mention the depression, the harm he's done to himself, or how his family threw him out. He never wanted to feel like a burden to anyone, especially Vurb, considering how great Vurb was. He didn't want to bring down Vurbs spirits. So he simply gave details of the things he ate, how Rocco was doing, and the rest of the conversations would be about Vurb. </p><p>	“Hey dude just wanted to let you know I might not be able to chat for the next week, I have to deal with something with my sister and I don't want you concerned or anything bad.”</p><p>	He sighed and hit send, watching as the message went from delivered to read. </p><p>“Oh, no worries! Text me when you get back” </p><p>He bit his lip as he re-read the message for the third time. Then he decided to text one more thing that would leave him without as many things to do. </p><p>	“Hey, can you also pass that message along to some of the others?  I've got to deal with it like now and don't have time to text them, but don't want them worried.”</p><p>“Okay, I'll pass it to them now!  And take your time dealing with this- I'm sure it's important so do whatever you need and text me if you need any help with anything”</p><p>Zak sighed at this text. Hopefully the people he knew wouldn't be too affected by his death. Was this a selfish act? To take his life and lie about it to his friends before he did it? To make them feel the pain of him being gone? He concluded that it very much was selfish, but he couldn't give a fuck. It was time to be selfish for one last time. </p><p>He grabbed his phone and keys. Even though he wouldn't need them after this because he'd be long gone, he figured that the person who found his body would need them for the police. If they ever did find his body. He was sure they would. The spot he was jumping from truly wasn't that secret, and it could be found by going only two minutes from the main area of town. </p><p>	Zak decided to walk there. He looked fondly at some of the birds and trees that he passed. As much as he liked them, he sure wouldn't miss them. The outside world was never a thing he enjoyed.<br/>
From an early age, he would stay in during recess, watching out the window as the rest of the kids laughed with one another and played basketball.  When he got to be ten he was forced to go camping. It sucked. The bugs bit him a ridiculous amount and the noises he would hear in the bushes scared the life out of him. His parents told him to toughen up, he needed to act like a man. He heard that phrase more after that, and he hated it. He hated every little thing about it. How was a man supposed to act? What was a man supposed to do? He didn't want to be like the guys who fished for fun or the ones who made such bad comments. Of course, he didn't bother the ones who liked that stuff, people were allowed to like whatever they wanted to, but that stuff was just not for him. </p><p> He started embracing his feminine side a little more after the camping trip. </p><p>He also barely left his room after that. </p><p>(Authors note- Be who you want to be- don't let anyone give you bullshit about what you should and shouldn't be. Chances are a lot of people try to bring you down a ridiculous amount of times but you can't let them succeed. Also if you are one of the people I described here who likes to fish in their free time and stuff like that, no hate to you. Hopefully you keep catching the biggest fish :)  )</p><p>Zak reached the destination not long after. There weren't any people around, no cars coming. That made him feel the least bit relieved. He didn't want anyone to see his last moments. Not one person.<br/>
As he stepped closer to the overlook of the bridge, his heart began pounding. The world began to shut out and the only thing he could hear was his fast breathing. He was doing this.<br/>
Zak smiled to himself, his eyes tired as they looked down to the rocks below. He could be gone the second he hit the rocks. </p><p>Some of the memories he had begun playing in his head. </p><p>“I mean- proms coming up soon, Vurb. I don't want to be the loser who goes alone. What's the point of me going in the first place?” </p><p>“Come on, Zak! I don't have anyone to go with either. We could go together- and I could suck your toes at the end of the night!” </p><p>“You would actually go with me dude?”</p><p>“Of course! I don't want to be lonely either.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at that memory. It was by far his favorite. Vurbs comment about his toes made him smile even more. </p><p>Then the next one came.</p><p>“Mom- Dad- I don't know how to tell you... I've debated telling you for a while- But I-I'm gay.” (It's probably not written the best- I'm so sorry)<br/>
He expanded his pride flag in front of them, looking down at it sweetly.</p><p>His parents' eyes met one another, and soon they both scowled. </p><p>When he looked back up to see their faces, he knew the worst had come. </p><p>That night was one of the most painful he had experienced. The word to describe his community got thrown around like a dog bone. He didn't remember half of it, maybe them trying to erase the gay out of him. </p><p>It didn't work. </p><p>He was homeless with a torn-up pride flag the next morning.</p><p>He snapped out of the memory, not even realizing that tears had filled his eyes during that time. Just another reason to die quicker. </p><p>He looked back once more, a person was walking on the other side of the bridge, but they had headphones in and were looking down at their phone. </p><p>“It's now or never,” he mumbled to himself. </p><p>More tears sparked at his eyes, and they flooded down his tanned cheeks.</p><p>He climbed onto the very edge of the bridge, the part that was lifted a little higher than the rest, stopping cars from going over the side. </p><p>And as he sighed what he thought would be his last sigh, eyes met his back, and they widened before the person's legs took off. </p><p>Zak was still in his world when the footsteps were getting closer, he didn't hear them at all, and he didn't care enough to look back a third time. </p><p>When he leaped, it only felt like a second.</p><p>“STOP!” A loud voice screamed. It filled his ears and went through his head, ringing painfully. What was happening?</p><p>A hand has grabbed him and was pulling him back over to the other side. </p><p>So it didn't just feel like it was second, the reality was it was one second. </p><p>Fuck. </p><p>He should be dead by now. </p><p>Put out of his misery. </p><p>What the hell was happening. </p><p>Arms wrapped around his torso, they were dragging him to god knows where. </p><p>Maybe if he had jumped just a little bit faster then it would have gone right, it would have gone the way that he wanted it to. Instead, he pondered over the little things before, and that's why he was being dragged down the street by a random guy. Another thing he failed at, another thing that he couldn't do right.  At this point, he determined that he couldn't do anything right. Maybe he deserved all the bad things that had happened to him, maybe that was payback for him being so fucking dumb. Oh well. Life isn't fair. I guess this was one example of it. </p><p>Before he knew it he had gone numb, overwhelming himself with all the thoughts.<br/>
Oh well. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes opened slowly and he looked around at his surroundings. He was laying on a bed, a blanket pulled over his body. So he hadn't been dreaming that all. It wasn't still the morning he was supposed to die. It was true, he had failed his suicide attempt. Man he would do anything to be anywhere else but here. He would rather be dealing with his parents than this. </p><p>Suddenly he heard a voice, it was a guy's voice and wasn't that loud. It sounded like sweet strawberries with a mix of freshly baked muffins. Maybe that was a weird thing to think, but all he knew was the guy's voice was sweet, it calmed him down the tiniest bit. </p><p>The guy was on a phone call with someone, and if Zak listened close enough he could hear what he was saying.<br/>
“I don't know, Ant! I just was walking and there was a guy! I grabbed his wrist the second that he jumped. I'm glad that I was able to save him but now I don't know what to do.” </p><p>The guy stopped talking for a few seconds, and Zak could hear him pacing around outside the door. </p><p>“Alright,”  the guy sighed. “Thanks for the advice, I'll take it. Call you later and update you later?” </p><p>Zak assumed the call ended when he no longer heard any sounds but a soft sigh from outside the door. Suddenly the doorknob turned, and a guy walked in. The guy had soft brown hair, it was wavy at the end. He had on a light blue pair of boyfriend jeans and a tighter red and black shirt. His eyes widened as they met Zaks, but he simply took a deep breath and made his way over to Zak, taking a chair from his desk by the bed and sitting in front of Zak. </p><p>“My name is Darryl,” the guy said, giving off a tiny smile. Zak frowned at it but ultimately decided not to be rude. If he was saved now he could go again later when he was rid of Darryl. </p><p>“I'm Zak,” he mumbled, clearing his throat. </p><p>“Well... Nice to meet you? I guess technically we met when you were about to jump off the bridge, thankfully I got to you in time!” </p><p>Zak bit his lips to keep himself from making bad comments at that moment. All the things he wanted to say would be bad, and he didn't want to hurt this stranger's feelings. </p><p>“ I guess you are right,” he said, scratching at his forehead. </p><p>“Now- Why were you there and jumping off the bridge?” Darryl asked. </p><p>Maybe he could let one sarcastic comment go. </p><p>“Oh you know how it is, I wanted to get a closer look at all the very pretty rocks! Maybe even get one and take it home!” The sarcasm in his voice caused Darryl to frown. </p><p>“Now there's no need to be rude, you muffin.” </p><p>Zak raised an eyebrow at the name but ultimately decided to let it go. It wasn't worth taking up space in his mind.</p><p>“Listen, I just want to help you. I think first I should examine you and check that you don't have any injuries from being helped by your wrist or your feet dragging along.” </p><p>Zak scrunched his nose, but let Darryl help him. Maybe it was the gut feeling he had or his overwhelming tiredness that let it happen. </p><p>“First I'm going to examine your wrists and arms to make sure that you have no injuries there!”<br/>
Zak frowned at that. He didn't want this guy to see his arms and start asking questions about each mark there, each thing that as much he wished he regretted it, he couldn't bring himself to, and he found himself wanting to do it more. Hell, it sounded good at this moment. It would relieve himself from some of the emotions he was feeling. </p><p>He was snapped out of it by the feeling of Darryl rolling up his sleeve. Zak cringed as his scars were out in the open, and Darryl looked at them, sadness in his eyes. If he started to get pitied even more because of this he would scream. </p><p>Instead of saying anything, Darryl simply grabbed a wipe from next to him and cleaned some of the blood that was still showing. </p><p>Zak would be lying if he said it didn't sting, but he wouldn't let Darryl know or see it. </p><p>Carefully Darryl picked up his arm and examined his wrist, determining that on this one there was nothing wrong. Then he went to the other, cleaning off the marks and looking at the twist before rolling down both sleeves. </p><p>Darryl took a moment to look at the boy in front of him. He was trying to read his expression.</p><p>“If you think I'm going to pity you or stop helping you because of those marks, you're wrong. I'm recovering myself. Seven months clean. I know how it feels, so I don't want you to feel bad or anything for doing it. Of course, you shouldn't do it, but that's not the easiest thing. Maybe if you let me help you even more, then we can both have our recovery journeys together!” </p><p>Zak could tell Darryl was proud of being seven months clean, and he should be. It was an achievement Zak wanted to have but knew he would never be able to do it.</p><p>Then something in his mind froze. If they became friends and he attempted again, it might cause something bad to happen to Darryl. God no. He had to get out of this place, he had to stop this before he brought the boy in front of him down. </p><p>“I don't think I should be here- I-I don't want to be successful next time and something bad happens to you. I think I should go now, thanks for your help I guess.” </p><p>His words stumbled and he tried to stand up quickly, but Darryl's hand pushed him back down, forcing him to stay in this place. </p><p>“If I can help you correctly then there won't be the next time. Maybe instead of inspecting you, we should get to know each other! You can leave if you want, the door is straight down the hallway, but I seriously think I can help you. Please stay a little longer.”</p><p>He remained seated.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well thats the story I guess. Once again sorry that it isnt that good, I tried my best writing this, and it helped me put some of my thoughts into my not so good stories.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>